17
by Shinji Matsuto
Summary: Kevin only had two wishes. He wanted to fall in love and for his parents to have another child that the so desperately wanted. But sometimes you don't get what you want. Instead you get something you didn't even know you wanted. KevEdd
1. Prologue

17

Prologue:

Careful what you wish for

Summary: Kevin happily celebrates his 17th birthday surrounded by his family and friends. While Double d has the worst day in his 16 years of life.

Disclaimer: If i owned this I probably wouldn't be writing slash fanfiction...But who knows maybe i would be. anyway, I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD, & EDDY! (KevEdd)

Kevin let a soft smile grace his lips as he admired the bright red cake his mom had spent the better half of her afternoon creating. Music blared on the outside speakers long forgotten. The redhead let his eyes scan the table and his from the Cul-de-sac and his football team had made it . And this was the first birthday he could remember that hadn't been interrupted by the three Ed's and Kevin was ecstatic. As he counted his 17 candles the redhead let his mind stray and his thoughts began to wonder where the Ed's had ventured off to in the first place. All thoughts flew out the window as a soft hand found his and butterflies erupted into his stomach. An aloft grin made its way to Kevin's face as he found the bright blue eyes that belong to the small delicate hand.

"Make a wish dude." His childhood friend and crush Nazz said as she gave the teens hand a squeeze. Kevin looked to his parents as they smiled happily back at their son. It was no secret to the redheaded teen that his parents had been trying to have another baby for a few years now. Kevin let a soft breath leave his mouth. It had been years since he believed in the old wish myth but it still didn't stop him from letting his two greatest wishes bounce around his head. Kevin had only two. One for himself and one for his parents, and before he blew his candles out he concentrated on the idea of him having a little brother or sister for his -hopefully by then- girlfriend Nazz to play with. With one last thought on the matter the candles were out.

"What did you wish for?" Nazz asked in a flirty voice as she gave one of her trademark megawatt smiles. Kevin let a hearty chuckle erupt from his throat as he placed a finger to his lips and gave the blonde girl a wink. The party gang began to laugh and chatter over the pairs antics. The blonde sighed and scooted her chair closer to her friend. Quickly without warning the blonde brought her lips to kevins for a quick but sweet kiss. The redhead sat in shock as he stared wide eyed at the beautiful girl. Seconds went by before he was even able to say anything to her.

"Looks like one of my wishes just came true." The blonde girl smiled at what she assumed to be her new boyfriend as the rest of the party hooted and hollered. Even his parents seemed genuinely happy for their son and the neighbor girl Nazz. His mother let her chocolate eyes scan the clock. Her blonde hair wiped as she turned to her only son quickly.

"Honey, if you and your friends want to make it to the fair you gotta go!" Her voice sounded a little worried and Kevin looked from her to his untouched cake. A soft sweet smile replace her frown and a chuckle escaped from Kevin's stout father. "The cake will be her when you get back."

"Really?" Kevin smiled up at his parents. His father placed his hands around his wife's waist.

"Go have fun." His father answered with a smile. The teens wasted no time getting up and heading out. A quick hug and kiss to his parents and he was out the door into the cool spring air. Kevin smiled when he felt a small hand met his. Nazz gave the redhead's hand a gentle squeeze and away they went towards their destination. The gang so enthralled with the wonderful time they were having they gave little thought to the sound of the rushing sirens that belong to police cars and an ambulance.

Eddward flopped on his bed and let a small frown decorate his feminine face. He had been trying to finish his relaxing trigonometry homework, but the muffled screams and cries from his parents echoed up the stairs. Edd sat up when a particularly loud yell from his mother echoed into his ears. Sitting himself in the indian position the sock clad teen brought his book closer as he ignored the tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

" DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Edd cringed as the sound of his fathers voiced oozed with hate. His hands made it to his ears without his knowing and the tears had began to fall. This was a normal occurrence whenever his parents were home Edd -or Double D as the kids like to call him- thanked god that his parents were hardly home. His eyes scanned the room till they fell on the window that led to a perfect view of Kevins house. Music pumped through the night and lights streamed out of the windows.

"It looks like all the neighbors are at Kevins house." Edd sighed out to no one. Thank god He thought to himself. There was no way anyone could hear his parents with the music playing that loud. He could make out the faint beat across the street so he knew there was no way they could hear... them. Edd was for the most part sure no one knew how bad his family life had gotten. His parents were busy career oriented people. His mom was the assistant to the head editor of a high end fashion magazine and his father a lawyer to a firm in the city. As far as Edd knew the only reason they even moved to the small town was because their small son had began to complain of his boredom. So they moved...Or rather Edd moved into a lonely 4 bedroom house while his parents ran off the live their high end lives. For a long time the only proof of his parents where the sticky note trail that decorated the house. Years had gone by like that.

"I NEVER WOULD'VE MARRIED YOU IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN ME KNOCKED UP!" Edd pursed his lips and squeezed his hands harder to his head. His parents had began to hate and blame each other for who knows what. Maybe it was Edd himself they argued over. It was becoming increasingly clear that they only stayed together because of him.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Edd began to bury his head under his pillow as tight as he could. Under there he had finally drowned out their voices. And he began to think of anything but his parents. He wondered if Eddy and Ed had already made it to the fair. They had planned to met there and begin some scan Eddy had thought up. His mind scanned through the blueprints and his mind corrected last minute mistakes. Edd knew the scam would just end up with Kevin and Eddy in some sort of argument. The teen began to shake and he decided to think of anything but arguing. What was Kevin's family doing anyway. A party? Either way he and other two Ed's hadn't been invited. Eddy would be furious. Saying that he was way cooler than the red headed jock. He could almost hear Eddy's voice rich with annoyance. The thought brought the first real smile to his face all night.

BANG...The smile ripped from his face. That was loud and could be clearly heard from underneath Edd's pillow sactaurary. Slowly the sock head teen removed the pillow staring at the door. His small arms hugged the pillow protectively and minutes passed before he let his eyes scan Kevins house. When no one came out he slowly placed the pillow on his bed and stood up his eyes never leaving his door. Quiet as a mouse Edd walked towards his door. His hands had somehow found themselves covering his pink lips. The teen paused in front of his door and brought a shaky hand from his mouth to the doorknob. The door itself opened much quicker than he was ready for and he paused again before stepping out into the much colder, dark hallway. Edd's feet seemed to be working faster than his brain and before he knew it he was standing at the bottom of his stairs looking into the living room.

What is that? Eddward thought to himself as his eyes fell to the floor. It took him a good 30 seconds before it registered as his mother laying lifeless on the floor an obvious shotgun wound to the chest covered in blood. I guess he didn't mean her head after all. Edward couldn't help to think that way as he turned his eyes anywhere but on his mother. His eyes finally landed on the only other figure in the room. The teens father stood over his mothers body reloading the 12 gauge that Eddward hadn't even known his father owned. The dubstrucked man looked up from his gun and to his startled son.

"Eddward, what are you doing out of bed..." To Edd his father sounded detached from what had really been going on tonight. Seconds of silence went by before his father grew impatient and crossed the gap to the young teen gun in hand. Eddward had never thought in a million years he would end up in front of the barrel of a shotgun. let alone a gun his father held, but here he stood. The teen finally looked up to make eye contact with his father for the first time in what had probably been years, and was started to see all the sadness, pain, and anger his father had been holding onto. When had his father aged so much, and how had he gotten to this point. The sock clad teen wasn't to sure all the he knew is that his father was in pain. Eddward sat at the bottom of the stairs sitting up straight as he smoothed out his clothes with his hand. A sad smile forced its way onto his lips as he looked up at his father. A man that was supposed to protect Edd was now going to be his killer and the ironic thought made a tear run down his cheek.

"It's okay dad..." Eddwards's voice sounded broken and he couldn't think of a time he had ever referred to his father as dad. But there was a first time for everything. "I forgive you." Though he didn't think it mattered to the gun wielding man in front of him. Eddward felt that these were words that needed to be said to both his mother and his father. The teen had missed his chance with his mother but he refused to miss it with his father. Eddward let his eyelids close over the bright blue eyes he inherited from the woman laying in a bloody heap a few feet away. The sock head felt a large strong hand caress his soft cheek. He was surprised his father had calloused hands and let his mind wonder what could have gave a man who lived in an office such beat up hands. Eddward's thoughts were torn away as the hand left his cheek. The teen closed his eyes even tighter readying himself for what came next. Another Bang ripped through the house and a surprised Eddward slowly opened his eyes finding his father laying next to his mother in a pool of blood and brain matter. Without thinking Eddward was off the steps and heading towards his kitchen phone. His parents laid in the living room silent for the first time in years. Leaving their only son Eddward alone to pick up their pieces. The teen dialed the number without much thought and waited for a voice any voice.

"911 What seems to be your emergency." The voice was soft and sounded eerily like Eddward's mother.

"I need someone...Anyone..." The teen whispered and before he could stop himself he had hung up and slid to his knees hiding himself under the counter in the kitchen. The idea of germs entered his mind and brought a sad chuckle out from his throat as he waited for the police he knew would be arriving.

Eddward smiled kindly at Kevin's parents. The house was decorated with balloons and streamers from the party the sock hat clad teen noticed only hours ago. There was no sign of Kevin and the teen sighed a nervous breath. The trip to the hospital, the police station and then Kevin's house was all a blur. Eddward wasn't sure how he had ended up in clothes that the teen recognised as Kevin's later middle school clothes. The teen blushed knowing it was sad that he a 16 going on 17 year old boy could fit into old middle school clothes. The worst part was that the green hoodie they had giving the young dark haired teen hit loosely. Eddward played with the hem of the hood as he glanced from Kevin's mother to his father.

"Mr. and Mrs." Eddward had began before he was cut off by hand telling him to stop. Kevin's dad stepped forward a smile on his pudgy face as he placed a large hand on the dark haired teens shoulder. Eddward tensed under the touch but smiled shyly at the large man.

"Please call us Hank and Susie." Eddward smiled unsure if he should or not. mulling over the thought for a couple seconds. The teen began to stick his tongue between the small gap in his front teeth. A habit he had not been able to break. Seconds past before the embarrassed Edd had realized that Kevin's parents were waiting for him to finish what he wanted to say.

"Uhm...Hank, Susie...Thank you so much for allowing me into your lovely home." Eddward started with a smile. "But...I wasn't aware that you and my parents were friends..." The teen stopped to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful but the sock head was at this moment confused. His tongue had found its way back into his gap as he fidgeted.

"I guess I'm trying to understand why I'm here..." That sounded awkward in his ears and he watched as Susie and Hank both simintaisly sighed. A moment passed and then Susie started first.

"We...are just as shocked as you are. We hadn't talked to your Mother and Father since you moved here." Her voice was high and kind as it fluttered over Eddward's eardrums. The teen kneaded his eyebrows as he let the words sink in. He was even more confused.

"I don't...I don't understand." Eddward whispered as tears began to form in his eyes. He quickly rubbed his eyes on Kevin's old hoodie, and gathered himself before he looked back to Susie and Hank. The dark haired teen opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by the loud opening of the front door.

"MOM, DAD I'M HOME." Eddward visibly jumped startled by the sudden noise. By the look on Kevin's parents face they weren't expecting him home. "Nazz had to go home early so I decided toooo-" The redhead was torn from his thoughts. Instead of coming face to face with his parents he was face to face with Double D the nerdy kid across the street. A smirk tugged at his lips as he noticed his attire.

"Hey dweeb...You fit into my middle school clothes?" Eddward glared at the redhead.

"You would notice that." the retort not only surprised himself but also the redheaded teen standing in front of him. Suddenly both teens smiled at each other and a calm filled the sock clad teen. Kevin let the smile stay on his lips as he looked to his parents to finish what he wanted to tell them, but the words never left his mouth and the smile was replaced with a frown. The redhead had never seen his parents as they were now. They seemed a mixture of sad and stiff and Kevin took a deep breath figuring he was in some sort of trouble. A glare snuck onto the red cap clade teens face and shot at Eddward. Kevin knew that it had something to do with him. Why else would he be here.

"Is this because I didn't invite them?" Kevin asked as he pointed in Eddward's direction. Before anyone could say anything else the redhead continued. "You said I could invite anyone I wanted to my birthday."

"It's your birthday?" Eddward burst out. When everyone looked to the small teen he began to blush. "Happy Birthday Kevin." The small teen whisper embarrassed and fidgety. Kevin gave it a thought. If it would have been Eddy he would have sworn the teen had been playing it off, But the teen before him was Eddward. The kid across the street. Shy, sweet, nerdy Double D.

"Double D, why are you here?" Kevin hadn't meant to sound so brash or curt but it was driving him crazy. The said teen blushed and looked to Kevin's parents. A sigh escaped Susie as she placed her hands together in thought. It was Kevin's dad that spoke up.

"Eddward will be staying with us..." Hank let the statement hang in the air as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He was well aware his son had a sort of rivalry with the -as the neighborhood kids called them- Ed's. Which is why Hank had hope his son would come home late. He wanted the time to explain the situation before things became awkward. Both of Kevin's parents eyed their son holding their breath as they waited for a reply.

"Oh...Did you get into a fight with your parents?" Kevin asked the fidgety teen. The said teen looked up from the spot on the floor his eyes had found particularly interesting.

"Something like that..." The answer was quick and to the point as Eddward let his eyes fall back to the spot his eyes were trained on before. Awkward seconds passed as the sock clad teen stared at his spot as if it held the answers to the universe. Finally the teen spoke up breaking the tension he and Kevin had created.

"I'm really very exhausted. If you don't mind I think i'll retire to my room." Kevin looked to the teen that just spoke and let a nervous smile grace his lips. He wasn't sure when he became nervous or why. Kevin opened his mouth like he wanted to say something more but the words never left. The redhead instead fiddled with his hat as he watched Eddward walk up the stairs. Kevin let his eyes linger where the sock head had been only moments before. Finally his Mother ripped his eyes away with her voice.

"Honey, Come here...Your father and I." A sigh escaped her throat as she sat at the kitchen table. "We have something to discuss with you." Kevin had never heard that tone in her voice and sighed. The night had started out so good the redhead thought as he sat next to his mom. A smile graced his lips as he placed his hands on his mothers.

"Whatever it is...I"m sure its gonna be okay mom." The teen said in a comforting tone. Susie struggled for the words until finally she just blurted them out.

"Eddward's parents are dead." Kevins smile slipped off his face as he looked to his father who gave him a sad nod. The redhead sighed and dropped his face into his hands. He wasn't really sure what to say or do. The light happy atmosphere from his party evaporated as his mind raced. All the teen could muster out to Susie and Hank was a single word.

"How?"


	2. Chapter 1

17

chapter one

I wish for sleep

Summary: Eddward and Kevin try their best to get past the awkwardness of shearing a house, and maybe catch some sleep.

Disclaimer: If i owned this I probably wouldn't be writing slash fanfiction...But who knows maybe i would be. anyway, I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD, & EDDY! (KevEdd)

Mac:I hope you update soon. This is really good.

Shin: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! HERE YOU GO!

Kevin watched the numbers on the clock change to 6:47 and groaned. He was waiting for his alarm to go off so he could get up. Sleep had be a luxury of the past it seemed and the very thought brought his hands to his face to rub his tired eyes. The redhead hadn't slept since friday. Instead he stay up and listened to his new roomate sobbing in the room next to him. Kevin sighed as a particularly heart wrenching whimper ripped from Eddward's throat. Kevin let his thoughts wander tossing his hands out and staring at the wall. It was monday, and though Kevin's parents weren't thrilled about it. Edd had convinced them he was fit for school and he would be just fine.

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself here alone, besides I am more than adequate." Kevin recalled the sock clad teen's words and sighed once again. liar. Kevin was well aware by now that Eddward was not alright. In fact he wasn't sleeping, or eating, or doing much at all. The boy simply locked himself away and did chores. Sure,The sock head always wore a smile on his face ...when people

were around , and people -his parents included- were saying he bounced back fast and hard. They said he would be okay, but Kevin knew the truth. Kevin had heard him cry night after night.

"I gotta stop this." The redhead declared to his wall. It wasn't like Edd was crying loud. The small teen had alway been a rather soft spoken boy and his cries were no different, but Kevin heard them all the same. They broke his heart and keep him wide awake no matter how tired he was. Kevin had attempted sleeping downstairs in the living room, but the idea of just ignoring Edd seemed worse than the actual cries. The redhead took in a breath and let his eyes close shut as his mind spun around like a twister threatening to swallow him whole at any moment.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP Kevin's eyes flew open and landed on the clock next to his bed. A brow rose and fell as the he realized it was Eddward's Clock and not his. The large teen sighed while he sat up with his face in his hand. He stared at his alarm clock deep thought for a while before deciding to turn it off. It would be just him and Eddward this morning his parents were long gone to work.

"This should be akward." Kevin sighed out as he stood up stretching and rubbing the tired out of his eyes. He was unsure on how to act around his new roomate. The redhead seen Edd a grand total of 3 times since he had moved in. All times had been awkward filled moments with forced small talk. Both avoiding the subject of Edd's parents like the plague. It was safe to say Kevin was not looking forward to their unavoidable alone time. The redhead without much thought walked over to his room and peered out his blinds at the house across the street.-he had stopped calling it Double D's house. It was easier that way.- Police tape wrapped around the perimeter reminding Kevin why Eddward was really in the room next door. The redhead head snapped his hands back decidingly done with looking out his window and turned towards his door. No time like now. It was a motivating thought as he opened his door. Eddward stood shocked to see Kevin standing there in the hallway. A perplexed look fell onto Kevin's face while a blush creeped up the sock head's neck making its way to his ears. The redhead was finally getting a good look at his roommate. Eddward's eyes were puffy and baggy, his skin was blotchy , and his nose was rubbed red and raw. Fine my ass. The redhead thought to himself as he ran his hand through his hair letting his eyes fall to the ground. A moment of silence passed as both teens looked anywhere but at each other.

"Kevin..." Eddward stated flatly as he struggled with his words. The said teen waited patiently for the sock head to continue. "You're in your underwear." Kevin eyed the teen as he let the words sink in.

"Huh?" The redhead mumbled out as he looked from Edd to his blue boxer briefs. A blush of his own spread over his face like a wild fire. "oh...OH...Okay sorry." as soon as the words left Kevin's mouth he was back in his room a door separating him from Eddward.

"Good start." The redhead stammered out as he searched for clothes to wear. It wasn't going well. It was going awkward, very awkward, very, very, very awkward. Kevin knew he had to find a way to make things less awkward. Or at the very least get Eddward to sleep so he could. Another sigh slipped his lips as he began to get dressed rather fast. Good start.

Eddward had his tongue in the gap of his teeth as he watched Eddy and Ed from afar. He really had missed them, but the thought of having to talk about the events that had taken place at his house frighten him. So for now the sock head put his books into his locker and slinked away to his class early. The sock clad teen had not been paying much mind to where his feet were going, so when he ran into someone knocking their books down he wasn't that surprised.

"Many apologies." Edd sighed out as he absent mindedly picked up the books that feel to the floor with a loud thump. The teen visibly jumped when he felt a hand find his shoulder. Quietly and slowly the Eddward chanced a peek over his trademark sock hat. Green eyes looked back at him through blonde hair. Eyes Edd recognized.

"Salutations M-m-max." Eddward stuttered out nervously. Max Carson had moved to Peach Creek in the 8th grade. He was the kind of boy who was instantly popular with a chip the size of a whale on his shoulder. Naturally the blonde haired, Green eyed heartthrob was one of the star players on the football team and second in popularity only losing out to Kevin. In his middle school years both Kevin and Max where the bullying kind, but somewhere along the road of growing up Kevin simply grew out of being the bully. Though the redhead never really stopped his antics towards the Ed's he never lashed out unless they had done something deserving. Max,was a different story.

"Look what I found boys...Little Orphan Annie." Eddward flitched under Max's gaze looking anywhere but at the larger teen and his hooligan friends. . He had optimistically hope that no one had known about his parents. The sock clad teen knew it was a hopeful whim, but you can't blame a guy for trying. Max had seemed to single Eddward out this year; for what? The sock head couldn't tell you. Eddward let his crystal blue eyes scan for Eddy. With a sigh the sockhead realized that Eddy was long gone to class and his chance at salvation gone. Lost in his thoughts of a knight the teen hadn't noticed the hand on his face.

"Hey, Annie look at me..." Max told the sock clad teen as he forced his head back. "No ones gonna save you now." His voice was curt and angry on Eddward's ears. Max let a cold smile grace his lips as he brought his face within inches of the other.

"I don't like it when you don't look at me while we talk." Eddward found himself obeying the other teen and looked at max. " And here I thought we were best friends. Why didn't you tell me you had problems Annie? Don't you trust me?" Max said while his lackeys cheered him on. Max let his hand caress Eddward's cheeks as he slammed a fist against the lockers in a big dramatic bang.

"I heard your father went crazy." Max whispered with a sick smile as Eddward attempted to push himself closer to the lockers. "Or maybe." The blonde teen speaking repositioned himself so his prey couldn't escape.

"It was you." Eddward snapped his eyes up at his attacker. The nerve of some people the sock head thought as a glare began to form on his face. Max smirked with confidence as he laughed with his pals.

"What do we do with little psychopaths boys?" Max asked his goons with a happy yell. The "boys" -as Max had called them- began to chant happily all at once. Though they said different words the idea was all the same. Pound the Edd. Seeing how the dark haired teen couldn't take Max alone. Eddward didn't see how he was going to escape with five of his lackeys accompanying with him. So the sack clad teen closed his eyes and waited for the punch he couldn't stop.

"Ready are we?" Max said in a approving voice. Eddward let his eyes fall open. He was sick of this. Sick of Max and his lackeys, sick of crying, and most definitely sick of still being polite to his tormentors. Eddward let his mind wander to all the things he could tell Max but instead of a speech he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I hate you." It was short and to the point and a good start. Max was a little taken back by the words and the intense look that Eddward was giving him. The look itself was one the sock head had never worn before. It was every punch and insult he had ever gotten, every foul and hateful word he had ever heard his parents yell to one another, or scam of Eddy's Eddward had followed blindly, and most of all it was all the hate he was never aloud to feel. It made a shiver run up Max's spine followed by a smile.

"Aren't you fun today?" Max asked the still glaring teen raising his fist ready to punch the smaller boy in the face. Standing up straight Eddward readied himself once more a bit more braver this time. The hit however, never came and instead another voice joined the mix; silencing Max and his gang.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Kevin yelled as he caught Max's angry fist before it could make contact with Eddward's pale skin. Eddward looked from Max then to Kevin a little surprised a teacher hadn't come to investigate. Max backed off amusement rich on his face. His gang however, looked frighten by the mere presence of Kevin. And for the first time since they were kids Eddward was in awe over Kevin.

"Leave him alone or I'll be taking care of you guys myself." Kevin said with a fire in his tone that said Just try me. The lackeys backed off immediately leaving just Max, Kevin, and a still shocked Edd. Max and Kevin stood eye to eye; one wore an angry frown the other an amused smirk.

"Sorry Kev, I didn't know you were so fond of my little pal." Max said a smile still plastered on his face. Kevin had never cared much for the blonde teen. Something about him seemed off to the redhead. And right now he was really pissing him off. Kevin gritted his teeth and Eddward bite his lip watching the two teens have their stand off.

"Just back off Max." Kevin said ready for a fight. The redhead clenched his fist tight. The act didn't go unnoticed by Max and a frown formed on his face. Seconds passed between the two teens. Both sizing each other up. Finally Max smiled and turned to walk away.

"sorry kid." Max said to Eddward as he ruffled his hat. Eddward with a sudden surge of bravery smacked his hand away. The blonde simply smiled and laughed as he walked away. Eddward and Kevin watched The blonde walk away before turning to look at eachother. Awkward seconds passed and Kevin almost hoped Max would come back to break the tension.

"Thank you Kevin." Eddward whispered as he pulled himself off the lockers. "I shudder to think what would have happen if you had not came when you did." Another second went by before Kevin decided to speak.

"Yeah...See you at home." Kevin inwardly shuddered. That wasn't making things less awkward at all. In Fact it might of made things worse. The redhead was about to just walk away till he heard Eddward's faint voice on his ears once more.

"But...Kevin, we have 3rd period together." Kevin groaned and mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten that the shared english class with the sock head. They had even worked on projects together.

"See you then." Kevin answered as he walk to his class leaving a slightly shocked Eddward alone.

Kevin sighed and slapped his hands to his face. The act didn't go unnoticed to his desk neighbors Nazz and Rolf. Both eyed the redhead worry rich on their face as he drummed his thumb on his desk deep in thought.

"How is sharing living quarters with the Edd boy?" Rolf asked an eyebrow raised. That was the one thing Kevin really liked about Rolf. He never went around to get to a subject and instead dove right in. Nazz looked a little unsure about his brash question, but didn't saying anything. She was genuinely curious about the whole affair. Kevin let the question hang in the air as he gave it some thought.

"Awkward." Kevin stated flatly unsure whether or not to tell his best friend and his girl friend about his sleepless nights. "Sleepless." Kevin finally added as he rubbed his face in his hands with a groan. "Eddward cries all night, and I can hear him." His voice sounded a little defeated as he peeked at his friends through his hands.

"That's awful." Nazz said sadness rich in her voice. Rolf looked to the floor a sad frown on his face as he thought of Kevin's words.

"That answers my second question." Rolf finally stated sadly. "The son of a sheapered sends the Edd boy my deepest sorrow." Kevin gave Rolf a smile deciding to ask for their help.

"Nazz... Rolf, What do I do?" The redhead asked. The confused looks on the face's of his friends let him knew they weren't sure what he was asking. With a sigh he continued. "I mean...I need to get him some sleep so I can sleep." Rolf gave the redhead an understanding nod and thought for a minute.

"My father has sleep powder from the old country." Rolf finally said with a friendly grin. " I could get you some." Kevin shuddered, the idea of drugging the small sock clad teen wasn't one he approved of. Without any sort of answer to Rolf, Kevin turned to Nazz hoping she could shed some light on the subject. The blonde girl pursed her lips and gave it some thought as well.

"I think Rolf's ideas pretty good." Nazz said with a bit of nervousness. She could tell right away that Kevin didn't like that idea one bit by the scowl on his face. "Or...Maybe you could take him for a long drive."

"Long drive? I... Don't know." Kevin didn't care for that idea either. From what he heard Eddward got motion sickness from sitting in a parked car once. The thought of the teen losing what little dinner he ate all over Kevin's car was not an appealing idea to him.

" I'm sure I'll figure it out." Kevin said when he saw his friends looked upset that they couldn't be of more help. "Thanks." Nazz and Rolf gave Kevin the best smile they could muster before the teacher came in interrupting the three of them from each other and beginning class. The redhead had wished he had more time to warn them about Max. A whole new problem for him to deal with. A sigh escaped him as he thought of the situation that played the in the hallway.

Max...Just what I need.

Kevin found himself staring at his ceiling while his mind made constellations out of blemishes on the rooms white paint. He sighed and looked at his clock. Ugh...4:30. It looked to be another sleepless night. Kevin thought about what his friends had said. Maybe I should drug him. The redheaded teen held his breath as he listened to the faint cries of the boy in the room next to his. His mind drifted to ideas of his own and Eddward himself. Kevin suddenly became aware that the sock head teen was alone. No one had made any attempt to really comfort the boy, and instead choose to believe when Eddward said he was fine. An idea or notion really began to form inside Kevin's mind as he sat up. The redhead gave it a lot of thought before finally reaching over and turning his alarm off. The teen halted almost changing his mind before another sob floated to his ears. Kevin clutched his pillow with new determination as he made his way to the door. His large hand halted on the doorknob as the redhead gave his actions one last thoughts. Fuck it. And with that the teen was in the hall making his way towards Eddward's room.

"Fuck." Kevin whispered his foot causing the floor to creak loudly. The teen paused and listened quietly making sure Eddward did not hear him. When the teen heard no change he began to continue his short journey to the other teens door. Kevin quickly and quietly stepped into the sock head's room, and was surprised to find the light on.

"K-k-kevin?" Eddward said tears sliding down his face. Kevin let his eyes dance across the room. He hadn't seen the spare room since the sock head moved in. Eddward had the bare minimal things that had been gathered for him from his old house. His small list of items had found their perfect homes and everything had its place. It seemed to Kevin that even in all of his grief Edd was still Edd. The redhead didn't say a word and instead let his actions speak for him. The teen quickly turned the light off and motioned for the sock head to scoot over. With a sigh Kevin crawled slowly into bed with Eddward causing the smaller teen to roll over in embarrassment. Kevin laid on his side watching the silent teen next to him. Slowly the redhead reached his hand out to Eddward pausing just before touching him.

"Your hat?" Kevin finally asked as he let his hand run through Eddward's soft dark hair. Kevin wasn't sure why the sock head hid his hair. It was actually quite lovely at least Kevin thought so. Eddward cringed under the touch. He wasn't used to being touched in such an intimate manner.

"It's hard to sleep in." Eddward said with a shaky voice. Kevin pulled the teen closer to him

wrapping a protective arm around Edd's waist. The teen stiffened but didn't make any attempts to move. In fact the dark haired teen slowly began to relax.

"Why do you wear that old sock anyway?" The question caused Eddward to stiffen again.

"An accident. I fell and got a head concussion as a child." Eddward began. "It gave me a scar... across my forehead." Kevin let his hand travel absent mindedly across Eddward's forehead feeling the scar. The smaller teen placed a shaky hand over the wandering foreign hand exploring his hand.

"Kevin?" Eddward whispered unable to stop the tears that spilt onto his pillow. "Why are you here?" The sock head patiently waited for Kevin to answer as he desperately held on to the other teen. Eddward was afraid, afraid if he let go Kevin would disappear. The redhead squeezed the small teen tighter as he thought over what he could say.

"I don't want you to be alone any more." It sounded corny, but it was something Kevin meant. Eddward couldn't stop the sobs that erupted from his throat and he clung tightly to Kevin. The redhead sighed and held on as tight as he could hoping this was the right decision.

5 o'clock. Kevin thought as he looked over to the teen wrapped in his arms. Eddward was much more calmer than he had been when Kevin entered the room. His breathing had evened out and his sobs had stopped.

"Double D?" Kevin asked in a hushed tone. The said teen never answered and a smile appeared on the redhead's face. With a quick motion the large teen reached over to Eddward's alarm cord and ripped it out of the wall. Screw school. Kevin thought with a sleepy smile as he let his eyes flutter shut was a triumphant sigh.

**Finally...Sleep. **


	3. Chapter 2

17

chapter Two

wishful thinking

Summary: Skipping school is a big deal for Eddward. But not so much for kevin.

Disclaimer: If i owned this I probably wouldn't be writing slash fanfiction...But who knows maybe i would be. anyway, I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD, & EDDY! (KevEdd)

:This is amazing! your character are so perfect and true to their original; I

can hear them all say their lines The way you pace this is beautiful and has

me hanging on every word. I can't wait to read more! Its so amazing!

youse:THIS IS EVERYTHING. PLEASE. MORE

A lazy Anon:Aaaahhhhhhh my heart uwu

Poor Double D, man I just want to hug him forever

No, Max whyyy have some respect dude

Ah ahhh, this is so good, I can't wait for the next chapter!

THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! Really you guys. All of the reviews...Just amazing. :D

Eddward's eyes fluttered open as he felt the warmth of the sun engulfing his body. Curling back into the blankets he let the warm radiance of the sun smother him before closing his eyes once more. The sock head let his mind wander as the fog cluttering his mind began to lift. The sun rays are very warm today. Eddward thought absently mindedly, a sweet smile gracing his lips. A couple minutes went by before his mind was completely ready for rational thought, and it just so happen that Eddward's first rational thought was about the sun he had been basking in.

"Sunlight?" The teen said frantically as he threw himself out of bed. His eyes fell on the alarm clock. The sock clad teen was certain he had set it at least three times the night before. "Unplugged?" Eddward asked himself running his hands through his raven colored hair. His mind raced searching for answers to his confusion.

"Last thing I remember?" The sock head whispered beginning to pace across his room. He thought to his night. Eddward had been in his room alone. It had been another sleepless night as the sock clad teen attempted desperately not to think of his parents. There hadn't been much luck. As much as he wanted too he couldn't forget the parents he had barely known in the first place. It had come to a relief when he saw Kevin standing in his room that night, and though he was a tad uncomfortable with the intimacy of the hugging. He hadn't been completely appalled by it. In Fact Eddward had finally found some sleep.

"Kevin!" Eddward said aloud with a huff. All feelings of fondness forgotten. He quickly dressed himself, threw on his sock hat, and took care of the minimal

hygiene he needed to make himself presentable. The teen sighed not having enough time for his normal routine. He had never been late for school, it was a major taboo in his household. Eddward let his hands run across his bed as a major sock head dilemma ran through his brain. Waste time making the bed or run out the door full speed towards school. The sock head bounced from one foot to the other in a nervous dance before turning deciding on the lesser of two evils.

"Messy, messy, messy, messy!" echoed down the hall as Eddward sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen where he found the alarm clock suspect. Kevin was calm as ever; his mother's kitchen sat in shambles. Various breakfast supplies decorated the counters and the redhead doned his mother's pink and white apron. pancake batter smeared across his right cheek all the way up to his signature red hat. The sight had stopped Eddward in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" The brunette had ran out of words. The redhead raised a brow to his new kitchen mate as he continued to mix the batter he had in his blue bowl.

"What does it look like dorky?" Kevin answered slightly annoyed. Eddward let a glare find his face.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school instead of making breakfast? It's..." The raven haired teen scanned the kitchen for a clock. "11:20?!" A wide smirk spread across Kevin's face as he watched the sock clad teen pace back and forth panic covering his face as he chanted "OH GOD!" agian and agian. The teen suddenly shot an angry look to the much larger teen in the room. Kevin was a tad taken back by the look, and began to step back when the smaller teen started marching to him; his finger extended in an unapproving point.

"YOU!" Eddward's finger had made it too Kevin's chest.

"Me?" The redhead had no idea why he even asked. He was the only other person in the room.

"You..." Eddward was seething with anger and even though in the past Kevin had been the one more times than not to cause the little sock head fear. It seemed the roles were reversed. The sock head could see it on Kevin's face and a sudden surge of adrenaline rushed through his body. A surge that Eddward had quite enjoyed. " YOU UNPLUGGED MY ALARM CLOCK!"

"Actually, I ripped it out." The slight fear Kevin had felt evaporated from his body and was instead replaced with excitement. Somehow arguing with the sock head was a thrill. The smaller teen had never yelled at Kevin and it brought a tingle to the redheads spine. Kevin liked a fiery Eddward. It was something new and very unexpected.

"Mother and Father would be furious!" Eddward began as he once again started to pace. " They would never except such reckless behavior. How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I'd hate to be blunt princess, but your parents aren't here." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Smooth move Kevin. Guilt began to fill the redhead as Eddward's face distorted into something between angry and hurt. The sock head began to purse his lips in thought. Kevin's word's had hurt, but after a second thought the redhead had been right. They weren't here, and really they had never been there in the first place.

Look, Double D, I'm sorry." Eddward was surprised. Kevin had never apologize to him. Not once, and it made the raven haired boy uncomfortable and ansty. Oh god, It seems he is going to speak again. Eddward thought as he watched Kevin's mouth began to form words. The sock head panicked. For reasons he couldn't understand the smaller teen didn't want to hear what Kevin had to say, so instead he quickly grabbed a handful of the long forgotten flour setting on the counter.

"You're correct Kevin." Eddward announced throwing the hand full of dust into Kevin's surprised face. "They are not." The redhead wiped the flour from his eyes and looked to his kitchen companion who wore a nervous yet proud smile. Kevin let a growl escape his throat as he snatched up the pancake batter he had been working on and dumped it on Eddward's sock clad head. Both teens stood there too in shock to move. Finally Eddward chanced a peek and lifted the bowl on his head to look. Kevin stared back at him a confused frown on his face. Seconds went by like this before both teens erupted into laughter. Eddward wrapped his arms around his waist as he slid down the wall that was next to him.

"Good lord man." The sock clad teen sighed out when he reached the floor. He quickly removed the bowl. Kevin let another fit of laughter escape his lips as he joined his companion on the floor. A comfortable silence fell over the teens as they looked ahead.

"Thank you." Eddward whispered afraid to break the atmosphere. Kevin let his eyes fall onto the smaller teen. A confused frown tugged at his lips.

"What for, dork?" Kevin asked perplexed. The sock head let a tear slide down his cheeks as he leaned his sticky face onto Kevin's flour covered shoulder.

"Everything."

It had been hours since Eddward and Kevin had gotten cleaned up from their messy event. Now both teens had found their way onto the couch; the movie they had started long forgotten and instead replaced by sleep.

Riiiing. Kevin rubbed his eyes momentarily confused and groggy. Riiiiiing. The teen let his eyes fall onto the phone next to him on a small coffee table. The redhead sighed and lazily reached over to grab the phone.

"Hello?" The redhead grumbled out as he rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. It had taken a few minutes for the person on the other line to answer, but Kevin immediately recognised the irritated voice.

"Eddy?!" Kevin shrieked loud enough to awake his sleeping companion in a flurry of panic. It didn't take Eddward very long to figure out who was on the other end of the phone. A look of panic crossed the sock clad teens face as he began to violently shake his head.

"Double Dweeb ain't here Eddy, so stop calling!" The redhead snapped into the receiver as he hung up the phone. Sound's of Eddy's disapproval filled the room before silence. Kevin fiddled with the phone as Eddward nervously fidgeted and focused on the tv. It was beginning to feel a bit awkward again as many minutes passed.

"What's with you and Eddy?"Kevin finally blurted out. Eddward snapped his attention to the redhead. The redhead rubbed the back of his neck nervous under the dark haired teen's gaze, and Kevin was starting to regret his statement.

"What do you mean Kevin?" The redhead was thankful that Eddward had finally decided to speak. Kevin let his mind focus as he searched for the words he wanted. The teen relaxed into his spot on the couch before he continued.

"I mean, why are you avoiding him?" Kevin finally asked as he chanced a glance at the teen sitting next to him. The sun shined through the window and illuminated Eddward as he sat indian style his crystal blue eyes gleamed as he let his mind flutter. His lip sucked into his mouth as he lightly chewed on it. Kevin was taken back. When had Eddward the boy across the street become... Beautiful. Without warning or permission one of Kevin's hands had found itself lightly placed on Edd's cheek. The sock clad teen let his eyes met Kevin's green orbs for the first time ever.

"I'm afraid of what he might say." Eddward's velvet voice and deep blush brought Kevin out of his trance and he retracted his hand hastily. Quickly he repositioned himself so that some space occupied the place between him and Edd. Kevin took some time to absorb the sock head's words.

"Eddy might be a dork and a snake, but when it comes to you..." Kevin started as he turned to his red cap to hide his face. "He would never do anything to hurt you. He's a good friend to you." Eddward stared at the redhead completely in shock. The look didn't go unnoticed by Kevin and embarrassment quickly turned into annoyance.

"If you tell anyone I stuck up for him...I'll deny it." The redhead added flatly. Eddward let a laugh escape his lips as he flopped onto the couch. Kevin growled and tossed the pillow that had taken residence on floor at the giggling teen. Eddward laughed harder as he hugged the pillow tight. The sock clad teen's giggle had finally subsided and he turned to his side.

"I know Eddy's a more than adequate companion." The raven haired teen sighed out. "I'm just...Not ready to talk about it" Kevin nodding his head in understanding compassion, and a sigh escaped the redheads lips as he rubbed his hands together.

" Eddy isn't stupid ya know." Eddward sighed and rubbed his eyes before gesturing for Kevin to continue. "If he didn't know before, He definitely knows what not to talk about now. He's gonna get it." The sock head teen sat up pillow still in hand. Kevin was right. They had known eachother since they were children. Eddy would get it. He wouldn't push something like this. Eddy would wait for Eddward to talk about his parents.

"You are right yet again Kevin." Eddward said while stretching. "I'll have a talk with him tomorrow. That is if he permits it. I'm not so sure after the phone call." A giggle slipped out of the sock head and Kevin smiled.

"Tomorrows gonna be a long day." Kevin added with a yawn. Eddward nodded his head in agreement. The sock clad teen took a moment before he started to talk.

"Would you like to go back to sleep?" Kevin raised a brow before setting up to turn the tv off. With a flop the redhead teen laid his body down on the couch and let a smile cross his lips. Quickly the teen closed his vibrant green eyes and let a happy groan leave his mouth.

"Yup." And with that both teens drifted off to the land of sleep.

****

I know...Its a bit short. But I saw not real reason to make it longer. 3  



End file.
